life and times of Kagome Higurashi
by SwEeT.yAoI.fAnDoM
Summary: kag & inu ttly h8e eachother but wen a twist in fate forces them 2 be stuck in a house alone for 3 weeks will sparks fly? my first fic so be kind plz flames r not welcome plz R&R! inu/kag sessh/rin kagu/nar miro/san kik/? ship/kir hojo/hell ABANDONED
1. idk wat 2 name the ch so too bad so sad

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime in my stories nor do I own the CDs and or songs on here! Except for the songs by "The Red Hearts Turned Black"! I DO own their songs and them! Cause I'm the guitarist and first lead singer!!!! Me is happy! LoL

* * *

Chapter one: A New Beginning

"This is stupid dad!!!!" a girl about the age of 15 yelled at her raging father as she plopped on the couch waiting for her father to stop scolding (more like screaming) her.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!?!?!?" He scream back at her (see? lol XD), watching as she winced at his tone but the scowl on her face not leaving.

"It was nothing!!!! It was just a freaking party!" she snapped.

"NOHTING!?" he raged.

"You were drinking Kagome! Don't you understand that!?" he yelled so angry she could practically see his blood boiling from the inside out.

Her hand rolled into fist and shook with raging anger, her teeth clenched, her jaw set, she stood up so fast her father hardly saw it. Her hair whipping against her face for a second before falling limp once again, eyes burning like blue ember with a growing anger.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN FUCKEN TIME I WAS NOT DRINKING!!!!!!!!EVERY ONE _**ELSE**_ WAS!!!" she screamed in his face, loud enough to make his ears ring for a second, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you seriously think so little of me???" the emotions running through her eyes held a sort of desperation for his answer to be 'no' unfortunately he had failed to see that, and instead angered yet again before he exploded.

"Yes I do!" he yelled back at her.

Her eyes widened as a single tear fell, rolling past her partly open mouth and falling from her face to the hard wooden floor. She just stood there for a second or two before the shock subsiding from her face and she now held an emotionless sort of broken façade (did I word that right?)

"I see…" she replied dryly. The tears no longer flowing but still fell. (Not sure if that's possible but oh well)

Leaving the only sound in the tension-filled room, the clattering of rain banging against the roof above the two feuding relatives.

Her father stood there staring at his offspring whom's eyes he could no longer see do to the fact her long bangs were covered them from view.

She straightened her back but kept her head low enough for the view of her electric blue eyes to be unseen, as she past him, purposefully bumping his shoulder with her own and looking up at him with such hate full eyes, and time seemed to slow at that moment as she past while he look on into her electrifying eyes feeling a chill run down his spine and his hair stand on end at the murderous look she gave him.

Not making a move until the frightening aura of his daughter was gone.

* * *

"Ugh!! He's so infuriating you guys!!!!!!!" Kagome complained to her Friends (just so u no she snuck out her window and went to her friend Sango's house who had their friends Rin, Ayame, Kagura, Kikyo, and Miroku over. Haha Miroku's the only guy!…oh wait I think that might be a bad thing…lol).

"Poor Kagome-Chan!" Rin exclaimed hugging her friend.

"You know I could whip him into shape for ya!" Kagura offered punching her right hand into her left, then smiling and hugging her too.

"Yeah! Or you could run away to my house!…again!" Sango suggested hugging her best friend too.

"We're always here for you kaggy!" Kikyo said hugging Kagome as well.

"Thanks guys!" Kagome giggled hugging her friends back.

"Aw c'mon! If you guess are ganna hug, at least take your clothes off!" Miroku complained.

"Miroku you perv!" they all said in union then beating up the moron.

---------------An hour later-----------------

Miroku had finally regained consciousness and was now sitting up on the living room floor.

"…I'm ganna get my revenge…" he declared blazing with confidence, as he whipped out his cell phone before punching in the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

Miroku climbed the stairs to the girls' room as he heard the door bell ring, he smirked evilly as he reached Sango's door and opened it.

"Miroku? So you're finally awake!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yup! And I'll let you know that I invited a friend over to the house…" he smirked as Sango got up to answer the door.

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asked innocently.

"…InuYasha…" He relied slyly.

"…WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome exclaimed jumping up from her seat on Sango's pillow.

"Miro you jackass!!!!" Kagura yelled.

"Naughty, naughty Miro-chan" Rin said in a childish voice.

"You realize we're ganna kill you right?" Kikyo said dryly.

"Ugh I feel a migraine coming on" Sango groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is Koga with him????" Ayame asked anxiously. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. The door bell rang again indicating the impatient guest still waiting out in the rain.

"Sigh hai hai! I'm coming!" Sango yelled before leaving to answer the door.

Kagome just glared daggers at Miroku the whole time. Feeling the intense glare Miroku started to fidget and twitch.

"WHATS UP PEOPLE!!!!!!" shouted a boy with silver hair shouted bursting through the door.

"ugh Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?" Kagome groaned

* * *

well thats all i got this is my first fic so be kind ne? just so u all no my cousin is sharp as a spoon for those of u who think this story's a little familiar at some points she is the one helping me with all of this my name is nichi D well thats all i got for now! peace out! plz R&R! 


	2. not ch2 a author's note instead oh joy

NOT A CHAPTER BUT A VERY IMPORTANT MSG!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so the msg isn't as extreme as it sounds but it still is important that u know: ok so I have writers block right now (GOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!!!) so I don't think I will be writing NE time soon. Sorry the only reason I even wrote this fic is cuz I got bored one day and got the sudden urge to write so I did and this fic is wat came out of it but I no longer have the need to write currently but sometime in the future I might…so til then PEACE OUT! LUV Y'ALL!!!!!!!XD

p.s once again im very very very VERYsorry! Plz don't hate me and 4 sum resoan all those verys look like they're spelled wrong but don't hate me (lol)


	3. OMG! I ACTAULLY UPDATED! oO

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime in my stories nor do I own the CDs and or songs!

Special thanks to those who reviewed and made the author feel all fuzzy and warm inside!

DentallyMentalFloss

XxOceanexX

PuppiesAreAdorable

hxc muffin

* * *

Chapter two: The Challenge

"hello **KAGS**" InuYasha smirked putting emphasis on her nickname as he gazed at the fuming girl, who in turn switched her murderous glare from a very uncomfortable Miroku to the silver haired boy

"FUCK OFF DOUCHE BAG!" she screeched and felt a wave of satisfaction as InuYasha flinched away from the high volume.

The satisfaction quickly disappeared as she caught him mutter a "psycho bitch" under his breathe.

Kagome's eye twitched but she let the comment slid…for now.

InuYasha stared at Kagome for a second as if is expecting her to suddenly come at him with a metal bat, before cautiously turning to address his best friend.

"So Miro what's this favor of yours?" he asked as he plopped down on the floor.

Miroku immediately switched from timid and uncomfortable to mischievous and excited (with that little hint of perversion that always seemed present with him…) in about 3 seconds flat.

"Oh well I just thought it would be fun if we had a little…challenge…" he said, an ominous tinge in his voice.

Everyone's curiosity was quickly peeked and all irritation and tension diminished.

Miroku glanced around and his eyes danced in mirth as he took note of everyone's interest.

Swiftly his gaze became intense and daring as he stared directly at an unsuspecting Kagome who flinched back and made a strange 'negh!' sound in the back of her throat (she dutifully ignored the little snicker that came somewhere in InuYasha's general direction. After all pay backs a bitch…).

She then resisted the urge to bite the finger that Miroku suddenly shoved in her face.

"You Kagome!" he announced dramatically "are to stay locked up for one month with Inu here at his mansion of a home and not runaway, complain, or kill anyone in the process!"

The whole room when quiet as three black dot appeared above everyone but Miroku's head (if u watch fruits basket you'd know what I'm talking about) who was still pointing at a blank faced Kagome in a heroic pose with one leg propped up on the back of a very irritated looking InuYasha's head.

Suddenly Kagome blinked and her face when dead pan as she cleared her throat.

"And what pray tell (is that wtf it is? Idk) makes you think I'm actually going to agree to this?" she criticized, a fine black brow arched.

Miroku chuckled evilly and cupped his chin.

"Because, my lovely maiden…. I know your deepest darkest, most treacherous secret. And I shall announce it to everyone in this room unless you do as I, THE ALMIGHTY MIROKU says. It's like your always telling us Kaggy; pay backs a bitch" He threatened and smirked when Kagome's body tensed up.

And while Miroku was busy doing a little happy dance in his head everyone (including Miroku) failed to notice as Kagome bit her bottom lip and her eyes darted over to InuYasha (who was still face planted into the carpet with miroku's foot holding him down) with a pink blush dusting over her ivory cheeks.

"a-alright" she agreed bowing her head shamefully and Miroku pumped his fist in the air. The brunette boy didn't realize when he unconsciously released his golden eyed friend, who flung his head up and took in a gasp of air before whipping his head around to glare over his shoulder at Miroku with a homicidal glint in his eyes.

Miroku momentarily paused in his cheering when he felt a horribly dark aura behind him and a shudder ran over his body as he slowly and shakily turned his head to see the enraged hanyou cracking his knuckles. The perverted boy let out a nervous little chuckle before a painfully girlish yelp fell from his mouth as InuYasha tackled him and they went tumbling out sango's bedroom.

Everything was still for about 5 seconds until Kagura stood up and walked out the door before both Miroku and InuYasha's screams filled the house as a tumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like two bodies falling down the stairs echoed off the walls.

Kagura then came walking calmly back into the room, closed and locked the door, and sat down next to kikyo to pick up a bush and run it through her silk hair as if nothing happened.

"…"

"…"

"So, anyways! How about we all go to the movies Saturday?" Sango chirped continuing with their previous conversation.

* * *

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this n like a year and I felt totally horrible for it and I'm probably not going to continue with this story because I have had a revelation! : I am no longer good at writing romance between a girl and a boy (blame the deliciousness of yaoi!) so enjoy it while it lasts! Plz review! Your reviews complete me! =[] RAWR!

So bye!

VIVA LA YAOI!

**.fAnDoM out!**


End file.
